The primary objective of the Clinical Core (CC) is to provide patient access and quality data collection[unreadable] including quantitative radiologic analysis to support the SCCOR in COPD at the University of Pittsburgh. To[unreadable] achieve these objectives, the research proposed will accomplish the following specific aims:[unreadable] A1. To access our diverse well characterized patient populations to efficiently recruit subjects for Projects[unreadable] 1 and 4 and maintain accessibility to tissue for Project 2.[unreadable] A2. To successfully assist in the execution of complex protocols, data collection and transfer of data to[unreadable] the ITBC core.[unreadable] A3. To apply quantitative computed tomography to the phenotypic characterization of subjects with[unreadable] COPD and to longitudinal assessment of disease progression and outcome.[unreadable] This CORE is ideally positioned to meet these goals because it combines the strengths of collaborators with[unreadable] a past history of productivity in subject recruitment, and state of the art clinical, physiologic and quantitative[unreadable] radiographic characterization. It will ensure access to the well-characterized cohorts of the 3700 subjects of[unreadable] the Pittsburgh Lung Screening Study (PLuSS) and Emphysema COPD Research Center (ECRC) and its[unreadable] strong track record of contribution to 7 NHLBI funded clinical research contracts. In addition it will leverage[unreadable] off of access to the infrastructures of the NHLBI sponsored LTRC and the University of Pittsburgh Tissue[unreadable] Resource as well as a very active lung transplantation program to ensure access to high quality lung tissue.[unreadable] The third aim of this CORE extends the collaboration of the Radiology Research Group at the University of[unreadable] Pittsburgh and the Whole body Imaging Core of the (CAPTURE Centre to create a force with an international[unreadable] reputation in quantitative imaging who are each long term collaborators with Dr. Sciurba. We propose an[unreadable] iterative interaction between the clinical researchers on this project and the powerful imaging team. The[unreadable] preliminary data presented in project 1 and expanded upon in the clinical core reveal the existing structure[unreadable] and the strength of the existing collaboration and confirms the strong potential of this approach in meeting[unreadable] our goals of creating a new classification system for COPD in project 1, and offering innovative strategy for[unreadable] patient selection and outcome assessment in the context of disease modifying interventions such as in our[unreadable] project 4.[unreadable]